Second chance in love through Music
by Reborn 123
Summary: Len is broken hearted when he left. Now he returns to Japan for his highschool years with his bestfriend Mikuo. he encounter a new girl and fell in love with her but her former girlfriend Rin wants him back. Who will Len choose? The new girl or his ex-girlfriend read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Len's POV)

It has been 2 years since I returned to Japan. I was lucky that I was able to convince my parents they let me study here for my high school years. I only recently arrived at the airport

"Len over here!" I heard someone shouting my name. I look for the person who was calling my name. When I found him, I was happy to see him again.

"Mikuo!" I called him. Mikuo Hatsune was my best friend since elementary. We were neighbors and classmates during my previous years in Japan.

"Len, how are you it's been 2 years since we last saw each other. It's good to see you again." Mikuo said then I said

"Yeah, it's also good to see you too, Mikuo. I see that you changed the last time I saw you," I said. I was surprised by his new appearance. He finally got rid of those nerdy glasses, his hair is longer, and his clothes are now fashionable.

"I know I want to have better appearance to the girls in school," He said then I ask

"What school are you in anyway?" Mikuo answered

"Voca Academy"

"Really? That's the school that I enrolled in." I said happily

"Looks like we are going to same school again like old times" Mikuo said

"Yeah, I missed those memories, when we were in elementary school." I said. It sure brings back the memories being with my best friend again.

"We better go now. I want every one of our friends to see you again and thanks for giving me your address." Mikuo said

"No problems we're best friends aren't we?" I said. We arrived at my house at 5:00 in the afternoon my house was only five blocks away from Mikuo's house. When we enter the house, it was like my old house but with more decorations. We sat down in the couch and started to talk

"Are going to live here by yourself?" Mikuo asked

"Yeah but after a week my sister will also come home from the states and we are both start living together until my years in high school are over. Before I left the states, my sister Lenka told me that she will be living with me in my years in high school tha-." I was cut off when Mikuo started to talk

"To make the story short that's the reason why you were allowed to study in Japan again because of your sister, your parents want someone to watch over you." Mikuo said. I was shocked and said

"Mikuo, when did you get so smart Last time I remember you lack in common sense and you were always clueless in this situation." When we were kids, he was so clueless that even and idiot can get the point of this situation

"Hey! I wasn't a complete idiot back then and during the past two years, I was the top student of my class." Mikuo said with a proud voice. My jaw dropped because he got so smart hell maybe smarter than me this is just too surprising to me.

"Well anyway I'm going home now let's walk together to school tomorrow." Mikuo said happily

"Sure no problem see you tomorrow." I said as I waved goodbye to Mikuo after that I looked at the clock and it was 6:00 I made dinner and I watched T.V for a few minutes before going to bed.

~Next Day~

I wake up around 5:30am and school doesn't start until 8:00 maybe this was a hobby of mine to wake up so early when I was at the states. I opened my computer and checked my messages. I saw one that came from my sister Lenka. I open it and was surprised that she will be coming to Japan after two days. I looked at the clock, it was 6:00 I hit the shower, grab my uniform and made breakfast. After that went to Mikuo house, I waited for 5 minutes and saw Mikuo out of the door.

"Morning Mikuo" I said

"Morning Len" Mikuo said. As we walked towards to school, He asked me what I did in the state for the past two years. I told him that I developed a hobby in making songs, learning how to play the guitar and the piano and my English speaking skill is more fluently than before. He was amazed in how much I changed in the past two years. After our conversation we were at school already

"Is this Voca Academy?" I said

"Yup let's go in and check what class we are in." Mikuo said happily

"Sure, just don't push anyone you see." I tease him

"I'll kill you for that comment Len." Mikuo said in a scary voice. As we approach the bulletin board. I saw many students. I worked my way through the crowd. When I finally got through I looked for what class was I in. M y class was I-S and it surprised me that Mikuo was my classmate. I was happy that I was in the same class with my best friend again. I look at Mikuo he also had a smile on his face.

"Looks like we're classmates again Len just like when we were in elementary." Mikuo said

"Yeah, this going to be a great year" I said happily. This is the new beginning of my life in high school


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(**AN: SORRY FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING**)

(Len POV)

Mikuo and I are going to the classroom but somebody was calling Mikuo name

"Mikuo!" We turned around and I saw a person with Blue hair and eyes. He was the taller than Mikuo

"Kaito how are you?" Mikuo said I was surprised that Mikuo know this person. This person looks like a second year high school student.

"Kaito, this is my best friend Len the one that I told you about." Mikuo said as he introduce me

"Hi there, I'm Kaito Shion from I-S. Nice to meet you" Kaito said. He looks like a person that isn't hard to get along with.

"Len Kagamine I-S…wait a minute you're also in I-S class," I said in a shocked voice

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Kaito said

"No...I thought you were one the seniors here." I said

"Don't worry, I get that a lot even your friend here thought I was a higher level than him." Kaito said while pointing at Mikuo

"Yeah, Sorry about that." Mikuo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, let's get to class." Kaito said.

"Sure." Mikuo and I said in unison as we walk to our classroom. When we entered the classroom, we saw a guy with a long and purple hair. He saw us and said.

"Hi there, my name is Gakupo Kamui I'm the class president. Who are you three?"

"My name is Len Kagamine and these are my friends the teal hair one is Mikuo while the blue hair one is Kaito." I said. Mikuo and Kaito just wave at him

"You can sit anywhere you want because there isn't any sitting arrangement." Gakupo said. We nodded and taken our sit near the window. First day of class wasn't any special except the part where Kaito was asleep. He was just lucky that the teacher didn't notice him.

(Mikuo POV)

It was lunchtime Len, Kaito, Gakupo and I exit the classroom and proceed to the cafeteria. I noticed a girl with long pigtail hair and the color of her hair and eyes is the same as mine. Her smile is angelic, like an angel. I stared at her for a minute until Len snapped me out from my thoughts

"Mikuo, Are you okay?" Len said while shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay." I said then Len has a smile on his face that creep me out.

"You're looking at that girl are you?" Len said in a teasing voice. I made me blush a little.

"N-N-No I wasn't looking at her." I said but I just realize that I was stuttering when I answered. I mentally slapped myself for being a complete idiot.

"Look like Mikuo has a crush on Miku Hatsune." Gakupo said

"Miku Hatsune who is she?" I asked

"She's one of the popular students in her class but has a mean attitude." Gakupo said. I was shocked and asked Gakupo

"You're joking right Gakupo right? Please tell me you're joking." In a pleading voice, because I can't believe that Miku has a rotten attitude with a beautiful face.

"Look." Gakupo said while pointing where Miku was I turned around and I was shocked because Miku just bullied a student and it was a boy. Miku was with her friends the one with a green hair is Gumi. The one with a brown hair is Meiko and the last has blond hair while wearing a white bow also she has blue eyes just like Len.

"Len look at the blond one with a white bow she looks like you" I said. I looked at Len and saw him with a shocked face. I was starting to get worried so I ask him.

"Len, do you know that girl?"

"Yeah, I know her very well." Len said with a sad voice. I looked at the girl again. She looks very familiar as if I met her before.

"Really who is she Len?" Kaito ask

"..Rin Kagamine." Len said with anger in his voice. My eyes widen because I never thought that I'd hear that girl name again

"Rin Kagamine the girl who broke your heart before you left for the states." I said with shocked expression on my face.

"Yeah, the girl who thought me nothing but her plaything." Len said. I saw Len clench his fists

"Care to tell us what happen?" Kaito asked in a concern voice. I whispered something Len's ear and said

"Are you sure you want to tell them what happen?" Len looked back at Kaito and Gakupo

"Can you guys keep this a secret between us?" Len said. Kaito and Gakupo nodded in agreement.

"I think it's better if we talk in a more private place." I said. The three nodded and we went to the rooftop of the school because nobody comes at that place. Kaito and Gakupo will sure be shocked in what happen to Len and Rin.

(**AN:HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLS REVEIW THE CHAPTER**)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Len POV)

As went to the school rooftop we formed a circle and sit on the ground.

"So what happened to the two of you?" Gakupo ask I sigh and thought of the memory that gave me the great amount of pain my heart.

"Rin and I were together for three years I was very happy but one day all those happy days are gone." As I told them the story about what happen to Rin and me

~Flashback~

"So you're really are going to London huh, Len" Mikuo said. It was summer and my parents told me that I'd be studying at the state. My parents told me that if went to abroad I could develop my skill in Making Music further. I decline the offer but after few discussions from my parents, I finally agreed to it.

"Yeah but I sure all you understand especially Rin." I said to Mikuo

"When are you leaving?" Mikuo ask

"About a week" I said to Mikuo

"Man, I'm sure going to miss you Len." Mikuo said to me

"Yeah, well I better get going I have to tell Rin about this, bye Mikuo." I said

"Good luck man" Mikuo said. I nodded and went to Rin's house. I run toward her house one more turn and I'm at Rin's house. I stopped running because I was shocked in what I saw. Rin was kissing another guy. When Rin saw me she stopped the kiss but instead approaching me and explains. She just stared at and had a sinister smile on her face and she continues to kiss the guy. I ran away and went to my house. I went to my room lead against the door and started to cry. I cried almost the whole day if wasn't for my sister comforting me I would never got better.

~Next Day~

I told Mikuo what happen and Mikuo was furious that he wants to kill that guy.

"Mikuo, this was Rin's fault she stopped the kiss. When she saw me but she just smiled and continued kissing the guy." I said with a sadistic voice while tears flowing through my eyes.

"Len, you don't deserve this kind of shit!" Mikuo shouted I just looked down at the floor.

"I think it's better that you ask Rin why did she did that shit." Mikuo growled. I looked at him with sad face.

"Why? She's just going lie what I saw." I said to Mikuo

"You know what you saw. You can tell if she is lying." Mikuo said. I thought about and his right. I stood up and said

"You're right. I'll talk to Rin right now. Thanks Mikuo."

"Anytime man and good luck" Mikuo said and gave me a thumb up. I went to my house and called Rin to meet me at the Fruit Shake Café at the afternoon. She agrees to it so I prepare myself to meet Rin to tell me the truth and I'll tell her about me going to London.

~Afternoon at Shake Fruit Café~

I waited for Rin about five minutes. I was nervous about what she's going to say. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rin wearing an orange dress with a white ribbon on her head.

"Hello Rin" I said

"Hey Len" Rin said as we both sit down at our chairs and began to talk about what I saw

"Rin, why did you do that? I never cheated on you before." I said in a worried voice. I never cheated on Rin once. I made a promise to myself that I will be loyal to my girlfriend

"Because I'm getting sick of you." Rin said with a annoyed face. I was getting confused.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" I asked. I was getting scared what she might say.

"I'm bored with you all you do is nothing new just plain stupid. There was nothing new so I got myself a new boyfriend." Rin said with a smile on her face. Every word that she said was getting through my head; my blood was rising because I was getting angry. She only thought of me as her plaything.

"So I'm just a toy that you got bored and thrown away!" I said with an angry tone.

"Yeah and I don't damn regret what I did." Rin said. I had tears flowing through my eyes because she didn't care about me. Why did I fall in love with this girl? Since she doesn't care about me, I might as well tell her that I'm leaving.

"Rin there's something I got to tell you" I said without making eye contact with her.

"What is it? Hurry up on what you are going to say." Rin said with a commanding voice.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to study at London after a few days." I said as I stood up from my seat.

"What!" Rin shouted in shocked. I look at her for the last time and said

"Goodbye Rin take good care of yourself." I started to walk away from her.

"Len wait!" I heard her said my name but I ignored her because I was nothing to her. Goodbye Rin forever and I'll never forget you.

**(AN:THERE YOU GO THE THIRD CHAPTER. GUYS I'LL BE GONE IN A FEW DAYS I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD MY NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 2 OR 3 DAYS AND SORRY FOR THE RIN LOVERS. PLEASE REVIEW.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Len POV)

I finished telling the story on what happened to Rin and me. I notice that Kaito and Gakupo wasn't shocked after the story

"Len I feel your pain." Kaito said with a sympathy voice

"Yeah, I feel it too" Gakupo said I was getting confused.

"How can you guys understand my pain?" I asked

"I went through that same kind of pain." Kaito said

"Me too Len, we understand now why you were angry when you saw Rin." Gakupo said. I was shocked all these guys went through the same pain as I did.

"Kaito, Gakupo, who were your girlfriends?" Mikuo ask

"Mine was Meiko." Kaito said

"Gumi was my girlfriend before." Gakupo said. I was even more shocked because all of our past girlfriend are together now and bullying the students.

"That's why I didn't get a girlfriend because girls are complicated." Mikuo said

"Agreed!" The three of us said in unison

"We better get going before class starts," Gakupo said while standing up. We all nodded and went back to our classroom.

~After School~

Mikuo and I said our goodbyes to Kaito and Gakupo.

"Len, what are going to do now that you will see Rin every day?" Mikuo ask. I just sigh and I said to him.

"I'll just avoid and ignore her because she's not worth it."

"Are you sure about that?" Mikuo ask

"Yeah besides I'm sure that she forgotten about me." I said. Suddenly my stomach growled. I blush from embarrassment.

"I think I'll get some food in the store, Mikuo wanna come with me?" I ask

"Sorry Len, my folks told me to come home early." Mikuo said

"Okay, I understand." I said

"I'll be going first Len, see ya tomorrow." Mikuo said

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." I said as I waved goodbye to Mikuo. I went to store to buy some snacks and dinner. It's a good thing is that my parents gave me a large amount of money for the entire month. As I went out of the store with the foods I bought, I made a turn and I accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking." I apologized I raised my head and I saw a girl. She has pink hair, blue eyes and wearing a headband. I stood up and offered her a hand.

"I'm very sorry." I apologized again while bowing my head.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." She said. Her voice was very soft and she's beautiful.

"I'm sorry again; anyway what's your name?" I asked

"Luka Megurine and what's yours?" She asked while smiling

"Len Kagamine, it's nice to meet you." I said while also smiling. I looked at her again and saw she was wearing the same school uniform at Voca Academy.

"Are you studying at Voca Academy?" I asked

"Yes and a freshman from the class of I-G." Luka said, smiling. Her smile is better than Rin.

"What class are you from?" Luka asked

"I-S, anyway where you headed?" I asked

"Home, my house is just around this street." Luka said

"Really? My house is just around the block." I said happily

"Wanna walk home together?" Luka ask. I blushed when she asked me that question. I was lucky that she didn't notice.

"Sure, let's go." I said with a big smile on my face. As we walk home, I asked her if she know anyone from her class.

"Miku Hatsune and her friends" Luka answered. I notice that she had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Luka?" I asked with a worried face

"It's just that Miku is my classmate again and she always bullied me." Luka said. I was surprised that Luka knows Miku and she is being bully by her.

"How long was Miku your classmate?" I asked

"Since I was in the 5th grade." Luka said. Talk about torture that's a long time.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked

"No, because Miku always destroyed my reputation in front of everyone I approach." Luka said with a sad face. I was getting angry because nobody deserves that kind of punishment but I remain calm and said.

"I'll be your friend Luka." I said. Luka looked at me surprised.

"Really?" Luka said

"Yeah everybody deserves a friend. How about I introduce you to my friends tomorrow at the school gate?" I asked. She had a smile on her face.

"Sure and Len." Luka said

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked

"Thank you for cheering me up and making me your friend." Luka said with a big smile on her.

"Sure, no problem. Well see you tomorrow Luka." I said while waving goodbye to her

(Luka POV)

Len is a nice person and he look like a person who value his friends. I was lucky to meet him today. I have a friend now I'm sure tomorrow will be a different day.

**(AN:HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was walking with Mikuo in the morning telling him that I will be introducing someone to him. As we were walking to school, we saw Kaito and Gakupo. I ran to them and greeted them. I told them what I said to Mikuo they agreed to it. We finally reach the school gate and I saw Luka standing there.

"Morning Luka!" I said while waving my hand and she wave back.

"Good morning Len who are those people behind you? " Luka asked

"Luka these are my friends Mikuo the teal hair one, Kaito the blue headed one and Gakupo the purple hair one" I said as I introduce them to Luka

"Hello!" Luka said. The guys also said hi to her also

"Len is she your new friend?" Mikuo asked

"Yeah, her name is Luka Megurine from the class I-G" I said

"Wait I-G isn't that where Miku and friends class are?" Kaito asked

"Yeah." Luka said in a sad tone

"Kaito its better that you keep quiet about it" I said. Kaito looked confused

"Why?" Kaito ask. I look at Luka and she nodded, she agreed to me to tell them what happen to Luka in the past.

"I'll tell you when we're at the classroom you guys." I said. The guys nodded as we entered the school with Luka.

"Luka we'll meet you at lunch time. We'll go to your classroom." I said

"Sure, no problem." She said. We departed to our respective classroom. When we were at the classroom, Gakupo ask.

"What happen to them? I notice Luka was sad when Kaito ask about Miku." I sigh and I told them what happen to Luka and Miku in the past. The group was shocked.

"Now you just gave more reason not to like Miku." Mikuo said with a whining voice. What wrong with him? Did he love Miku?

"Mikuo please don't tell me that love Miku please." I said in pleading voice because I don't want my best friend to be with a rotten girl.

"I did but after what you said about her. I don't want her until she changed her attitude." Mikuo said I sigh in relief because I just save my best friend from making the biggest mistake.

"The world is unfair Mikuo." Kaito said while patting the shoulder of Mikuo

"Just expect the unexpected it will happen." Gakupo said. The teacher entered the classroom and we take our sit as school started. During class, I was thinking about Luka but snapped back to reality and listen to the lecture.

~Lunch time~

Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo and I walk out from our classroom and went to Luka's classroom when we reached Luka's classroom. I saw Miku and her friends surrounded Luka. They were bullying her and Luka was crying. I was getting angry so I walk toward them and said.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" with an angry voice. Miku and her friends turn around and face me.

"Who are you?" Miku ask the I saw Rin eyes widen and said

"Len is that you?" I ignore her and I glared at Miku.

"Answer me dammit! What did she do to deserve this?" I growled at Miku. Suddenly Mikuo grabbed my shoulder and said.

"Len calm down." I looked at Mikuo and I take a deep breath to calm myself. I approach Luka and I said.

"Let's go Luka I don't want to waste my time with these girls." Luka nodded, stand up and walk away with the guys but when we were about to leave.

"Len wait!" Rin said I Looked back instead of remembering her I said.

"Sorry do I know you?" I pretended that I don't know her. Rin eyes widen in shock

"Len it's me Rin" Rin said. However, I don't want to remember her.

"Sorry I don't know anyone name Rin" I said to her and walk away from the classroom with Luka

(Rin POV)

Why doesn't Len remember me is it because of what happen two years that he truly forgotten about me? I started to cry then Miku comforts me after a few minutes I stopped crying

"Rin who was he?" Miku ask

"He was my boyfriend in the past his name Len Kagamine." I said to Miku. The group was shocked then Gumi asked

"What happen?" I bit my lip and said.

"I cheated on him and told him that I didn't regret it." In a sad tone then Meiko said.

"We were all jerk to our boyfriends." I looked at her confused

"All of you cheated on your boyfriend?" I asked Meiko and Gumi nodded

"Those guys really hate us now." Miku said

"But we don't care right their nothing to us now." Gumi said. I thought about she's right there just bunch of talentless losers. I smiled in what Gumi said

"Yeah, you're right they are just losers." I said in a proud voice. The three nodded and we went out of the classroom and went to the cafeteria. Who needs Len I bet he didn't change in the past two years who only dreams about becoming a singer.

**(AN: GUYS I WILL BE OUT FOR A WEEK SINCE IT'S GOING TO BE MY EXAM WEEK. I WON'T BE ALLOW TO USE THE COMPUTER SO PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPE I WILL BE ALLOWED TO USE THE COMPUTER THE TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLS. REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU LIKE IT.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Len POV)

Mikuo, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and I went to the school rooftop we sat, we eat there and we shared stories and laughing.

"Len thank you for what you did back there."Luka said with a smiled. I blush a little but I stopped it and said while smiling.

"I would do anything to protect my friends"

"Len I think Rin wants to talk to you," Mikuo said. My mood changed to being upset. When I hear that name, it only brings me pain.

"Mikuo I don't want to talk about it. She just thinks of me nothing but a loser." I said

"But you changed after two years. Rin will surely want to talk to you." Mikuo said

"I don't want to think about her. Let's just eat our lunch and enjoy the day." I said. All of them nodded. After lunch, I told Luka that we could go home together since we live in the same street. She agreed to it then we departed as we walk back to our classroom.

"Do you think Luka is going to be alright?" Mikuo asked in a worried tone

"Don't worry after what happen I'm sure they stop bothering her even if they continue to bully her. I will comfort her and save her if I see her getting bullied." I said. I notice that all three of them are smiling

"Len likes Luka," Kaito said in a teasing voice. I blush

"I like her as a friend." I said without shuttering. I don't want to be embarrass.

"The way you look at her. You kinda have crush on her." Gakupo said

"No I do not have a crush on her." I said

"Yes you are it's like when you had your first crush during our elementary days." Mikuo said while smiling

"Mikuo I'll kick your ass if don't shut up." I said while blushing

"Look his blushing." Mikuo teasing me

"Mikuo just stop please." I pleaded him

"Okay okay we'll stop." Mikuo said while laughing. We proceed to class and continue the rest of the day.

~After school~

Mikuo, Luka and I are walking home and I thought of an idea

"Hey guys would you like to come to my house." I suggest.

"Sure that's a great idea." Mikuo said

"Is it okay to go to your house? We might be bothering your parents," Luka said. I just smiled and said.

"I live alone my sister will arrive tomorrow afternoon so I got the place for myself."

"Okay" Luka said smiling. When we arrived, I saw a girl with a ling yellow hair. When she turns around, I recognize her immediately I was shocked

"L-L-Lenka what are you doing here I thought that your arrival was tomorrow afternoon." I said then she came towards me and hugged me like a stuff animal.

"Len it's good to see you again. Mom and Dad told me to come to Japan as early as possible." Lenka said then she notice Mikuo and Luka.

"Hello my name is Lenka Kagamine thank you for taking good care of my little brother and who are you two?" Lenka said smiling. I just sweat drop because how could she forget about Mikuo. I can understand Luka but Mikuo he was like a little brother to her.

"Luka Megurine nice to meet you" Luka said

"Nice to meet you too" Lenka said. She turns to face Mikuo and she said.

"And you are?"

"Lenka it's me Mikuo don't you remember." Mikuo said

"Mikuo is that you? Wow I didn't recognize you because of your new appearance." Lenka said smiling

"Come on let's get inside." I said

"Can you guys help me unpack?" Lenka asked. We nodded and help her unpack after we're done helping her.

"I'll go make dinner you guys relax." Lenka said

"Okay, Guys let's go to my room." I said they nodded and followed me to my room. Once we entered the room, everyone sat on the floor.

"Your sister is really nice and pretty." Luka said

"She's more energetic than before." Mikuo said

"Yeah just don't make her mad. She's scarier than my parents." I said. It sends shiver to my spine when I think that. So we talk about pretty normal things like how I met Mikuo, What I did in the states and any regular topic. After our talk, I ask them if they want to stay for dinner and they nodded. It was dinnertime we shared stories with Lenka and we enjoy it. After dinner, Luka and Mikuo said their goodbye and went home. After that, I closed the door and saw my sister standing near me.

"Did you finally got over with that Rin girl?" Lenka asked

"Yeah, she just became a jerk and a bully to Luka." I said. Lenka smiled and said.

"You like Luka don't you?" I blushed on what she said.

"I only like her as a friend." I said. Lenka just keep on smiling

"Don't worry Len. I approve her to be your girlfriend." Lenka said. I turned crimson red because of what she said

"I n-n-never said that I want a girlfriend." I said in a crimson face. Lenka just laughed and walked away. I went to bed and think about it. Lenka was right I did like her but as a friend. Maybe not I don't know. When I see her smile, my heart beat increases rapidly. When we talk, I feel that my mind is at peace. Maybe I do have crush on her.

**(AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER. WISH ME GOOD LUCK ON MY EXAM AND HOPE THAT I PASS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Len POV)**

It has been three months since that incident. Miku and her friends stop bothering Luka, which made Luka happy in school. Luka, I and the guys had become close friends. We always hangout during lunchtime even free period. Mikuo, Luka, and I always walk home together sometimes we went to each others house. I met Luka parents they are nice and they thank me for protecting and being Luka's friend. I was that Luka wasn't sad anymore. As time pass by I realize that I thought I had a crush on Luka. It turns out that I'm falling in love with her. I want to tell her but I just don't have the courage to do it. It was lunchtime everyone was happy and laughing. Suddenly we heard an announcement.

"Everyone who wants to join the singing contest please sign up. There will be three types of singing contest Solo, Duet and Group. You can only join two types of the contest. The contest will be on the day of the school festival which three weeks from now for the group category prepare two songs. The registration is at the school bulletin board, which is near the office. That is all thank you." The voice of a girl rang throughout the school.

"Singing Contest huh." I said. I always wanted did dream about singing in the stage. Mikuo and I dream about it since we were kids.

"We should join the group contest," Mikuo said happily. My eyes widen because Mikuo wants to join the contest.

"Not a bad idea." Kaito said while eating an ice cream

"I agree it's a good idea to join this kind of contest and enjoy it." Gakupo said happily. I was getting a weird idea that I have to join the contest also then Mikuo look at me with a smile.

"Len this is your chance to show your songs to everyone and to make our dreams come true." Mikuo said

"But Mikuo the songs I wrote wasn't that good" I said.

"Len, I heard you sing your song and it was great." Mikuo said. I was shock because he heard me sing my song how the hell did he heard me sing.

"How did you-" I was cut off

"I heard you singing when your sister let me in your house. I listen to you through the door of your room." Mikuo said. I was even more shock that my sister let Mikuo in my house without telling me then everyone look at me with a smile. I feel like that I'm outnumbered.

"Come on Len, just once." Mikuo pleaded. I looked at everyone and sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. Everyone cheered but I wasn't done yet.

"Under one condition." I said. Everyone became silent. I looked at Luka and I said.

"If Luka joins the duet contest with me." Everyone was shock except for Luka who was turning red. Shit! Did I just make a mistake? I was going to back what I said but Luka suddenly talk.

"Okay, but you have to make the song." I was surprise and happy by her request.

"Sure no problem." I said with a smile and she smiled back at me.

"The problem now is the name of the group." Gakupo said. Everyone began to think after a few minutes then Mikuo spoke.

"How about '**Vocaloid**'." We all looked at each other.

"I like it." Kaito said

"Not bad." Gakupo said

"Good name." I said with smile. I gave him a thumb up.

"Then it's settle our group name is '**Vocaloid**'." Mikuo said and we all nodded. The school bell rang and we all went back to our classroom.

~After School~

Mikuo and I went home without Luka. She said that she had school duties today so she stayed after school we asked if she want us to help her but she said that she can handle it. Mikuo and I understand so we went home. While we were walking back home, Mikuo said.

"Len can you do me a favor"

"Sure what is it?" I asked

Can you make me a song for the solo contest?" Mikuo asked. I was surprise because he was going to join the solo contest. I smiled at him.

"Okay, but what kind of song do you want?" I asked.

"A love song." Mikuo said

"Why a love song?" I asked then Mikuo looked at me and said.

"I want to sing a song on how I feel about this girl."

"Who's the girl?" I asked

"Don't hate me but it's Miku Hatsune" Mikuo said. My jaw dropped because the song was for that teal headed jerk girl.

"But why her I thought that you didn't like her anymore." I said

"I know but I just like her more as time pass by. I only need to tell her on how I feel about her. After the song my feelings for her are gone." Mikuo said. Now I know the reason he asked me to write a song because he wants to end his feelings for Miku. I sighed and I said.

"Alright, at least this will end your feelings for her."

"Thanks Len, I own you one." Mikuo said. I nodded and ended our conversation. When I got home, I went to my room and started to write the songs. I finished writing Mikuo song after 2 hours. After that, I started to write the song for me and Luka. I was happy that Luka agreed to me to sing a song together. I did everything that I could to make this song special. My sister called me to tell me it's was dinnertime. During dinner Lenka asked

"Len I heard that your school is having a contest are going to join?" I looked at her and I said.

"Yeah all of my friends are joining."

"What type of contest are you joining?" Lenka asked

"Duet and group contest." I said. I notice that Lenka was smiling

"Who's your partner for the duet?" Lenka asked. I blushed and I said.

"Luka" Suddenly Lenka was laughing and said.

"Ha ha ha. I knew it you like her Len." I blushed my face turn red but I cannot deny that fact since that's true.

"Yeah, during this past 3 months I fell in love with her" I said. Lenka just smiled and said.

"Good choice Len I like her to become your girlfriend."

"Thanks." I said while smiling

"Now go to bed you have school tomorrow and don't worry I'll do the clean up today." She said. I nodded. After eating dinner I went up to my room and open my computer to check some email. After checking my inbox I turn off my computer and went to bed for school tomorrow.

~Next Day~

At school, I already gave the group the songs that we are going to sing and I also gave Mikuo his song for his solo performance. We started to practice during our free time. I said to Luka to meet me at the school gate after school for us to practice our duet song and she agreed to it. It was after school Luka and I went to my house. Mikuo didn't come home with us because he said he was going to practice the song that I gave him. I just hope that Luka likes the song that I made for us.

**(Luka POV)**

I was in Len's bedroom sitting at the edge of his bed

"Here's the song you ask." Len said as he handed me the song sheet. I nodded and look at the song. The title of the song was **"Perfect Crime**" I liked the title. I looked at the lyrics it was good.

"What do you think?" Len asked in worried tone. I smiled at him and I said.

"The song is good." Len smiled at me and went to his computer.

"This is the beat of our song." Len said as he played the beat of the song in his computer and the beat was perfect for the song.

"The music is great can you teach me now the song now?" I asked. Len smiled at me and said.

"Sure let's start our practice." We started to practice the song. We practice for an hour. Our voices harmonize. The song was beautiful. After practice, Len said.

"Luka you were great." I blushed and I said

"Thanks" I look at the clock it was 5:30 I said to him that I'm going home. Len just smiled and said.

"Tomorrow again," I nodded and wave goodbye to him as I went out to his house. As I walked home I started to think what happen to me During this past 3 months since I met Len. I became very happy, I think that I fell in love with him. Len always protected me and he made me happy. I should tell him soon when I have courage to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Len POV)

It's the school festival after 3 weeks of hard practice we finally perfected the dance routine, the timing and everything else. Even Mikuo finished practicing his song. We were all walking towards the contest. We unexpectedly ended up meeting Miku, Meiko, Gumi and Rin. There was silence until Miku spoke.

"What the hell do you want losers?" I glared at her

"We are just going to the contest. Let's go guys they are just a waste of time." I said. Luka and the guys just nodded. I looked at Rin she had a evil smile on her face.

"Len are you going to sing at the stage don't waste your time you suck at singing." Rin said then all of her friends started to laugh at me. I was getting furious I clench my fist and was about to snap. Suddenly Luka said in an angry tone.

"You're wrong! Len is a great singer you don't know what he who he is and he has a great voice." I was shock at what Luka said and happy that she believes in me. I looked at her with smile and I said.

"Thank you Luka" Luka looked at me and smiled back.

"Why do you care you pink headed mute freak! He's just talentless loser his just gonna choke on stage!" Rin said in an angry tone. That's it! she went too far nobody makes fun of my friends. I gave her death glare.

"Rin I'm glad we broke up you're nothing but a bitch! I'm glad I met Luka because she believes in me and she's a true friend so don't you dare mess with her or you'll regret it." I said in an angry tone. Rin eyes widen in shock.

"Len" Rin muttered.

"Guys let's go they're not worth it." I said as we walk away from Miku and her friends.

~Performance begin~ (Mikuo POV)

I'm getting nervous because I was next to performed. Thanks to Len, I have the song that tells what I feel for Miku.

"Our next performer is **Mikuo Hatsune**!" The announcer said. I look at my friends. They gave me a thumb up. I just nodded and went up to the stage I was wearing a teal color cap, a white t-shirt with a vest and a black comfortable pants. I look at the crowd and saw Miku at front row looking at me. I closed and I breathe as the music start to play.

* * *

(sigh)…  
_it's been on my mind for a while  
gotta get this off my chest  
before it's… too late_

(_i can't let you go  
you gotta let him go  
i can't let you go  
you got to…listen_)

**I smile several times when I look at you in a day**  
**I've told you hundreds of times, _you're the love of my life_**  
**In a world of lies, in my restless heart**  
**You are the only one who believes (in) me**

**Although at times you felt anxious over my constantly changing mind**  
**I said with a smile, that wouldn't happen**  
**In this endless path, in my empty heart**  
**You are the only one who I can lean on**

**I hate myself when I waver sometimes**  
**Today I swept by this world again and furtively erase you from my mind**

**Even if I cheat, don't ever cheat _baby_**  
**Even if I forget you, don't ever forget me _lady_**  
**Although sometimes I don't call and drink alcohol (or)**  
**If I meet eyes with another girl for a while, look only at me.**

**(you said) You waited for me all night again**  
**(and) Told me with your tears, i seemed to have changed**  
**(I said) My feelings toward you have never changed;**  
**I soothe you endlessly in the many nights we spent (together)**

**It'll be hard for me (to live) without you but**  
**Sometimes I can't breathe because of you**  
**In this endless struggle, in long sighs**  
**I am the only one who you can lean on**

**I hate that I feel annoyed by you**  
**Today I smile again and I secretly lose myself**

**[Even if I cheat, don't ever cheat _baby_**  
**Even if I forget you, don't ever forget me _lady_**  
**Although sometimes I don't call and drink alcohol (or)**  
**If I meet eyes with another girl for a while, look only at me.**

**I know that I am selfish**  
**Everyday, in this meaningless time**  
**I am tainted like this, _baby_**  
**I wish you will stay innocent forever**  
**This is my hope, my belief in you**  
**Please don't ever leave me**

**Even if I cheat, don't ever cheat _baby_**  
**Even if I forget you, don't ever forget me _lady_**  
**Although sometimes I don't call and drink alcohol (or)**  
**If I meet eyes with another girl for a while, look only at me.**

* * *

After my performance, the crowd went wild and cheered my name. I was very happy then I looked at Miku she was shock at my performance. Maybe she didn't expect me to be that good. I look at the crowd one more time and bow. after that I went back to my friends.

~2nd part of the contest (Duet) ~

The competition was tough there are very tough contestants.

"The next performance for our duet is **Len Kagamine** and** Luka Megurine!**" The announcer said. I look at Len and Luka and approach them.

"Good luck you two knock them out." I said with a thumb up. They nodded and they went up to the stage. All I know that they are going to sing called "**Perfect Crime**". I never heard of it but I know it's a great song.

~After the performance of Len and Luka~

I cheered with full of energy because not only the song was beautiful and they did a great peformance. The crowd went nuts for Len and Luka. When they came back from the stage, I approach them.

"You guys were incredible." I said with a smile. They smiled back to me.

"Thanks," They said in Unison. This night keeps getting better and better.

~3rd part of the contest (Group) ~ (Len POV)

We were the next and last to performs we huddle up then Gakupo said.

"Guys this is the night where we put all our hard work in this day. I just wanted to say win or lose you guys should be happy in what we given to the people." We all nodded. We put our hands in front of us then Kaito said

"Come on guys we can do this 1,2,3."

"**Vocaloid**!" All of us said together. We approach the stage I saw Rin and her friends in the front row of the crowd. I ignored her and I just focus on my performance all of us are in positions as the music start.

* * *

**Until we get to that sky,**

**I believe toward one tomorrow hey ****

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream**

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**Darkness, doubt, fumbling to solve the puzzle**

**Times we can't see where we're going and stand still**

**umm you and me yes share this feeling with the world**

**Guidance, I feel the beat I'm starting to walk forward oh yeah**

**share the music always**

**share the one dream believe in each other**

**share the good times hold hands**

**share the one world now**

**I'll go any number of times until we get to that sky,**

**Now is the time, let's cross over I believe toward one tomorrow yeah yeah…**

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**Chasing, chasing the top of a moebius ring,**

**Acquaintance, facing forward, come on I want to share style**

**Beginning, reaching out, more than the imagination this flavor**

**In my body I feel so good I can be free oh yeah**

**share the music even if it's far away**

**share the one dream communicate**

**share the good times so smile**

**share the one world now**

**You're on the other side of a wall I can't see,**

**Because I'll get there very soon I believe toward one world yeah yeah…**

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream**

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**I'll go any number of times until we get to that sky,**

**Now is the time, let's cross over I believe toward one tomorrow yeah yeah…**

**You're on the other side of a wall I can't see,**

**Because I'll get there very soon I believe toward one world yeah yeah…**

**come on let's go everybody oh we share the music**

**come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

* * *

After the song, we changed our positions for the next song.

* * *

**Nothing was as easy as I imagined**

**Love, now that wasn't easy either**

**Throwing away my deceived heart**

**That was what she wanted me to do (Feels so sad)**

**It would be nice if I could get another change**

**It would be nice if my heart would be accepted**

**Anyhow, after turning around**

**No one in the world can replace you**

**I love you more than anyone else**

**Oh Yeah,**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Oh Yeah,**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**I love that smile on that face and I love you**

**Oh Yeah,**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Oh Yeah, Oh, Oh,**

**Oh Yeah, I'm Feelin' Good**

**Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Yo, there's saying "love changes"**

**And those words others cautioned me**

**Is hitting like a bull's eye at this very moment**

**And my mind is spinning, and spinning and it spins.**

**I like it like that**

**Crashing down like a broken pair of wings**

**As I see faded picture of flowers**

**My heart crumbles down without any beat**

**And I'm Running towards you for you**

**No one in the world can replace you**

**I am the person who's loving you at this very moment**

**Oh Yeah,**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Oh Yeah,**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**I love that smile on that face and I love you**

**Oh Yeah, Oh, Oh,**

**Oh Yeah, I'm Feelin' Good**

**Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

* * *

After our performance, the crowd went wild and cheered for us. It was the loudest cheer I ever heard for this night. I looked at Rin and her friends their face was in shock especially Rin who had her mouth wide open wide by our performance. We all looked at the crowd one more time and the guys and I bowed together and leave the stage.

~Rin POV~

I can't believe it. Len changed for the better. He became a great singer and dancer I was so amazed by his performance even his duet with Luka was great his not the same Len that I once knew two years ago. He changed. Now I truly regretted what I did and said to Len.

"I can't believe it they're like idols on stage especially that Mikuo guy," Miku said

"I can't believe what Kaito did to the stage he changed. Now I regretted what I did to him." Meiko said

"We all regret it after that performance I'm sure we all want them as our boyfriend." Gumi said and we all nodded in agreement. After that performance, I want to have Len at my side again. I will do anything to make him mine again and nobody can do a damn thing about it.

~Awarding~ (Len POV)

It all comes down to this the results of the contest. All of my friends and the contestants are on the stage.

"The winner of the Solo singing contest is …. **Mikuo Hatsune**!" The announcer said. Everyone cheered. I looked at Mikuo he has big smile on his face.

"Next, the winner of the duet singing contest is …. **Len Kagamine **and **Luka Megurine!**" The announcer said. I was shock Luka and me won the duet contest I looked at Luka she was crying with a smile on her face. It was tears of joy I smiled then Luka looked at me and hugged me. I hugged her back I was happy for this moment.

"And the winner of the group singing contest is … **Vocaloid**!" The announcer said. The cheered very loud. This is just crazy we won all every type of singing contest we step forward and take a bow. Suddenly Mikuo grabbed the microphone and said.

"Thank you all for your supports this was the best night. We hope you all enjoyed the show." The crowed clapped and cheered by his speech. I agree to Mikuo this was the best nights of my life I got to sing with Luka and we won the contest. This moment will live on forever.

**(AN:THERE YOU GO. GUYS I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF ANYONE CAN GUESS IT I'LL PUT TWO CHAPTERS IN MY NEXT UPLOAD AND ALSO THIS SONGS ARE ENGLISH TRANSLATED FOR EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND THE SONG.  
**

**GOOD LUCK! XD  
**

**TIME LIMIT: 4 DAYS)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(AN: ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW IT)**

(Mikuo POV)

After the festival, everyone celebrated for our win. Len, Luka and I went home together as prepare for school tomorrow. It was morning Len, Luka and I meet up to my house and we went to school together when we were on our way to school. We saw Kaito and Gakupo we approach them and greeted them then we all walk together toward school. When we reach the school gate, the students were at the school gate waiting for us.

"What the hell!" I shouted as we were being surrounded. I heard some the students calling my name.

"It's Mikuo Hatsune!" A voice of a girl said from the crowd. I already have fans. This is nut we only performed one night and this happens. I heard voices from the crowd saying things like this

"The vocaloid team is the best!"

"Luka you're my idol!"

"Kaito please sing for us!"

"Gakupo is amazing!"

"Len please be mine!" This is just crazy we are already treated like celebrities in this school. I looked at the guys then Gakupo said.

"Guys let's make a run for it!" So we run away from the crowd going into the school building. I looked back and saw the students were chasing us.

"This is bad." Luka said

"No kidding we're going to get creamed if they catch us." Kaito said

"What do we do?" Len asked. I suddenly had an idea and said it to them.

"Everyone split up and find a hiding spot come out only when you lose them." Everyone nodded and we split up. I keep on running forward until I made a turn some of the fans is still chasing me but suddenly I saw Miku and told me.

"Over here!" I followed her through the door and closed it quickly. After 3 minutes, it was quiet. I turned to Miku and said.

"Thanks, but why did you help me?" Miku was standing there and said.

"I wanted to talk to you." I notice that she was bit red. I sigh and I said.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Miku looked away and said.

"Mikuo, do you have a crush on anyone?" That's a weird question coming from her so I said.

"I did but after I sang the song my feelings for her are gone."

"Who did you like Mikuo?" Miku asked. Suddenly I remembered what she did yesterday but I stay calm and I said.

"I'm sorry Miku I don't tell my secret to the people who bullied my friend." Miku looked at me and said.

"I just want to know okay!" I sense a bit of anger in her tone.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked then Miku turned red.

"I-I-I" she was stuttering this is getting annoying.

"Spit it out already dammit!" I said with and angry tone as I glared at her.

"I love you Mikuo!" Miku said. My eyes widen then I blinked.

"What… is this a joke Hatsune it's not funny one bit!" I said with angry tone while glaring at her.

"It's true I fallen for you when I saw your performance I was amaze I felt like I was watching an idol on stage now seeing in front me my heartbeat is getting faster." Miku said. I was speechless I can't believe what I am hearing Miku Hatsune has fallen for me then Miku take a step forward and we became more closer. She whisper to my ear

"I love you Mikuo Hatsune so please be mine." I was taken by surprise. She kissed me her lips was very soft but I broke the kiss right away and slightly push her away. She looked at me confused and said

"Mikuo" I bit my lip and said

"I am sorry Miku the girl that I like before was you. Miku after I sang my song that was my message to you but It's over I don't love you anymore." Suddenly Miku shouted while tears are flowing in her eyes.

"Why don't you love me anymore I'm popular and beautiful why was your feelings for me are gone? Why!" I sighed and glared at her.

"Because of your attitude that's why!" I said with anger in my voice. Miku eyes widen in shock.

"what" Miku said

"Your attitude is the problem you might be popular and beautiful but if you had that kind of attitude I rather stay single than be your boyfriend." I said then I started to walk away from the room suddenly Miku said.

"What do I have to do make you like me again?" I looked back at her and I said.

"Change Miku say sorry to the people you hurt and get rid of that rotten attitude and maybe I might like you again." After that, I left her and headed to the classroom.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Man running away from your fans is hard. Good thing I hide in the music room. When I look at the window and saw nobody there, I sigh in relief. When I was about to leave the room I heard someone called me

"Kaito" I turn around and saw my ex-girlfriend Meiko

"Meiko" I said. I looked away and started to walk out from the room. Suddenly I felt a grip in my hand I looked back and saw Meiko holding my hands with a sad look on her face. I just looked away again and Meiko started to talk.

"Kaito please I need to talk to you please give me a chance." I sighed and turned around to face her

"Okay but just this once so what do you want to talk about?" I asked then she looked at me and said.

"About us" I was getting confused.

"What about us?" I asked then she sighed

"About us being together again." Meiko said with a small smile on her face. I was shock but I suddenly remember the pain she given to me. I glared at her

"Why so you can hurt me again like you did last time?" I said with an angry tone. Meiko shook her head and said.

"No Kaito I regretted what I did to you after I saw your performance I fallen in love with you again." I was surprise what she said to me then I notice she was getting closer to me. She wants to kiss me but I immediately push her away and I said.

"I'm sorry Meiko but I don't want you now." Meiko's eyes widen and she said.

"Why Kaito I know that you still love me." She is right I do love her but after what she did to Luka; I don't want her now.

"Meiko after what you did to Luka I don't want to be your boyfriend." I said Meiko just looked at me shock and said.

"Kaito ….. Do you love her more than me?" I shook my head and said

"No Meiko I see Luka as my little sister the only way for us to be together again is that you apologize to Luka and hope that she accepts it." After what I said, I started to walk away from the music room. Suddenly Meiko said.

"Kaito I promise that Luka will forgive me and we'll become friends with her." I look back to her and I said.

"Good luck you'll need it." As I walk away from the room.

* * *

(Gakupo POV)

I sure hope that the others are alright these fans are nuts. The good thing that I found the janitor's closet they never look in here. I open the door a little to see if there are any of my fans are still there. I looked around and saw nobody there. I sigh in relief and I left the janitor closet towards my classroom. When I was walking to my classroom, I saw my ex-girlfriend Gumi. She looked at me and said.

"Hello Gakupo" I just ignored her and I keep on walking.

"Gakupo wait" Gumi said I sighed and I turn around to face her while showing no emotions

"Hello Gumi what do you need." I asked in a pleasant voice.

"I need to talk to you." Gumi said. I got curious and asked

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Gakupo can we be together again? I'm sorry that I hurt you I promise you that I will be a better girlfriend to you," Gumi said. I was surprise that she wants to be my girlfriend again but suddenly I remember what she did to my friends.

"I'm sorry Gumi but my answer is no" I said then she glared at me and said in an angry voice.

"Why! Is there someone else that you love more than me?" I shook my head

"No Gumi it's because of what you did to my friend Luka that hurt me. So don't apologize to me but to Luka if she accepts your apology and you two became friends. I might reconsider my answer." I said as I started to walk away from her and headed towards to my classroom.

* * *

(Len POV)

So is this is the life of a celebrity being chase by your fans and hiding from them. I hide in the storage room of the gym until I lose them. The doors open I turned around and I saw the most hated person in my life it was Rin Kagamine. She looked around and saw me.

"Len" Rin said. I glared at her

"What do you want Kagamine?" I growled at her. Rin closed the doors and she approached me.

"I need to talk to you." Rin said. I take a deep breath to calm myself

"What is it?" I asked then she looked down to the floor

"I-I w-want t-to" she was stuttering I was getting annoyed.

"Hurry up I need to get back to class soon." I said in an annoyed tone. She looked at me and said

"Len I want to be with you again." I was shock by her sudden confession. She continues on what she was saying.

"I regretted everything that I said to you to tell you the truth I cried so much when you left me so please Len can we be a couple again." Rin said with a sad tone. I have a feeling that she just wanted me because of what I did at the festival.

"When did you fall in love with me again?" I asked. She blushed and said

"After the festival I was amaze in what you did in the stage. Len you change not for the worse but for the better and facing you now my heart keeps beating very fast." I knew it! She just wanted me because of what I did at the stage during the festival. There's no way that I want her again as my girlfriend after what she did to Luka I only hated her.

"HELL NO! NO DAMN WAY THAT I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" I said with an angry tone. Rin eyes widen in shock and she said.

"Why? Len I know that you still love me" I was getting pissed off who does this girl thinks she is. I was about to shout at her but I took a deep breath and calm myself.

"Rin I don't love you anymore I move on I love somebody else." I said to her then she glared at me

"No! Len your mine only mine you belong to me!" Rin said. I was getting angry I glared at her and said in an angry voice

"I'm not a property Rin! I don't belong to you or anyone just forget about us being a couple!" However, Rin just ignored my words and she continues to talk.

"Len I know that you still love me I just have to show it to you. She approached me and kissed me. Her lips were the same as before but I immediately push her away and started to walk away from the room then she tackled me. Now she on top of me and she pinned me down. I try to move but Rin use her legs to make hard for me to get free. I'm even more pissed off I glared at her and said with an angry voice

"Rin get off of me now! If you don't move now I'll-" I was cutoff when Rin kissed me again. My eyes widen in shock but I didn't kissed her back. It takes about a minute for her to stop kissing me. She looked at me and said with a seductive voice.

"Len I love you." I was staring at her with wide eyes open then I thought 'She thinks that I'll like her back then she must be crazier than I thought she would.' I glared at her and said with an angry voice.

"Get off of me now Rin dammit! Don't even think about kissing me again I'll just be angrier to you if keep doing it!" Then Rin's eyes widen in shock but I just glared at her after a few seconds she started to cry then she finally move for me to stand up

"I'm sorry Len *sob* after what you did *sob* in the festival I want to be at my boyfriend again *sob* but it's clear now that *sob* you don't want me anymore." Rin said while crying. I feel like I'm more badder than her I sighed then wipe her tears with my thumbs and said to her .

"Rin you got to move it's over between us but we can still be friends." Rin was shock in what I said.

"Is it okay Len?" Rin asked. I patted her head and smile to her.

"Yes Rin just changed for the better so we won't have any problem anymore." I said to Rin. Rin just smile and hugged me. I hugged her back after a few seconds we broke the hug and walked back to our respective classroom.

**(AN: well guys are surprised in this chapter. to tell you all the truth I'm not good in at making dramas so I finished Len's problem with Rin in this chapter **

**I wish all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Luka POV)

It was an hour after our escape from the fans. Now I was in the classroom listening to our teacher but I can't relax because of the fans but at least the teacher told them was able to control them I just hope that they won't go berserk again

~After Class~

As class finish I was packing and headed to the rooftop to join Len and the others but I saw Miku and her friends approaching me.

"Luka can we talk to you?" Miku asked. I just nodded slowly because I was getting scared of Miku.

"Luka the girls and I have talked and we wanted to say we're sorry what we did to you." Miku said I blinked for a second and my eyes widen in shock because Miku just apologize to me.

"Why did you apologize to me you always bullied me since grade school but why now you feel sorry to me?" I asked Miku sigh and said.

"We talked to your friends we wanted them as a friend but they refuse to be friends with us then they told us why. After what they said to us the girls and I began to think what they said and they were right we only treated you cruelly I only feel guilt now."

"Luka we're sorry that we were such jerks to you and the guys so Luka please accept our apology and I hope you accept us friends." Rin said. I only smiled to them and hugged Rin.

"Okay I accept your apology but please keep your promise that all of you change for the better." I said then Rin started to cry and hugged me back.

"Thank you Luka and we promise that we'll change for the better." Miku said then all of us did a group hug for a few seconds. I looked at everyone and said

"Do all of you want to join me at the rooftop?" The girls nodded then we went out of classroom and went towards the classroom. I was happy that Miku and the girls are now friends my life is changing for the better ever since I met Len and his friends.

(Len POV)

It was lunchtime the guys and I were in the rooftop eating our lunch. We told each other our stories on what happen to us the most surprising was Mikuo's story.

"Miku Hatsune confessed to you!" I said in shocked Mikuo just nodded and said

"Yeah but I turn her down like I said when I sang the song to her my feelings for her gone until she changed." I was getting confused in what he said.

"Wait I thought you said don't like her anymore when you sang the song" I said

"I did but after what she said I kinda have a small feeling left for her." Mikuo said suddenly the door open and we saw Luka.

"Hi guys" Luka greeted us and we greeted her back

"Guys can I have few friends join us?" Luka asked we nodded in agreement. When Luka called her friends we were shock who we saw it was Miku, Meiko, Gumi and Rin.

"Luka are you sure they are friends that you were talking about." Gakupo asked Luka nodded and said

"Don't worry they apologize to me already and promised to me that they'll be nice to us." We all looked at each other then Mikuo said

"Alright Luka we believe you they can join us" Luka and her new friends join us in our circle.

"When did they apologize?" Kaito asked

"After class they went to my seat and told me that they were sorry" Luka said I looked at Rin and asked

"Is that true Rin?" Rin just nodded with a smile on her face.

"That was fast yesterday we were enemies but today were all friends." Mikuo said. We all nodded in agreement after lunch we continue the day in school.

~After School~

I was now at home watching T.V. suddenly I heard a doorbell I stand up and went to the door. When I open the door I was surprise who I saw. It was Piko my friend in London

"Hi Piko what are you doing here in japan!" I said happily

"I move here 3 days ago I met your sister at when I was shopping for some snacks. I asked her where do live after that I went directly here." Piko said

"Come inside let's talk" I said Piko nodded and went inside my house. We talked about when I was in London I was surprised that he was enrolling at Voca Academy starting tomorrow. I said to him to meet me at the rooftop tomorrow for me to introduce him to my friends. He agreed to it after our long talk he went home. I had dinner with my sister who was back from buying her grocery.

"Len did Piko come here?" Lenka asked

"Yeah, He did he was going to enroll at Voca Academy and he will start tomorrow." I explain.

"Well that's good." Lenka said then I told her what happen in school.

"At least you won't have anymore problem with Rin and her friends anymore Len." Lenka said while smiling then I just nodded with a smile on my face. After dinner I checked my messages in the computer and after a few minutes of checking I turn off the computer and went to bed for school tomorrow.

**(AN: Sorry for the late update guys. I was busy writing a new story of highschool dxd and another vocaloid story. I'm sorry if the chapter is short and I'm almost finish with this story. Only two chapters to go so just wait for anymore update about the story :D)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Len POV)

One month has passed so much have happen. I introduce Piko to my friends and I discover that Rin confessed to Piko and he accepted it now they are dating. I was happy for them also I heard that Kaito and Meiko also Gumi and Gakupo are back together as couples.

"So much has happen in one month." I said to Mikuo. Mikuo and I are hanging out at the mall it was Saturday so there's no school.

"Yeah our friends already got girlfriends and we don't" Mikuo said I nodded in agreement. Mikuo and I are the only ones who don't have girlfriends.

"Mikuo do you like Miku now?" I asked Mikuo blushed.

"Yeah I like her more than ever she's a great girl." Mikuo said I smiled at him and asked

"When are you going to ask her out?" Mikuo sighed and said

"I don't know man I don't know" Suddenly he asked me a question.

"How about you, I know that you like Luka. When are going to ask her out" I sigh and said.

"I don't know either I just too shy to ask her out." Mikuo and I sighed and rise up to our seat and we went to bookstore. When we were there I was surprise who we saw. It was Luka and Miku. We approach them.

"Hi Luka, Hi Miku" I said then they also greeted us back

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We wanted to buy some light novels." Luka said Miku just nodded in agreement.

"How about we all hang out together?" Mikuo suggested we were surprise to his suggestion but we agreed to it. First, we went to the arcade the girls were clumsy in playing the games but Mikuo and I taught them how and played with them. After that, we went to a karaoke bar Miku was a great singer and so was Luka. We had fun after that Mikuo and I needed home the girls said that they had to buy some things first before going home. We said our goodbyes to the girls and went home. When we were walking home, Mikuo said.

"Today was the best day ever. I never knew that Miku was a great singer." I chuckle a bit and I said.

"I know I just wish that it was a date."

"Yeah, too bad that they're not our girlfriends." Mikuo said. I just nodded, ending our conversation and headed home.

(Mikuo POV)

It was free period I was at the library to start with my project that is due in 2 weeks. I know it was a bit early to start but I wanted end up forgetting it. I was searching through the library until I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around and saw Miku so I greeted her.

"Hi Miku"

"Hi Mikuo" Miku greeted me back. I got curious and asked her

"Why are you here Miku? Do you need help with something?" I asked She shook her head

"No Mikuo I need to tell you something." Miku said

"What do you want to tell me Miku?" I asked

"Can we talk? Meet me at the music room after school," Miku said

"Sure no problem Miku" I said she smiled at me and said.

"Thanks Mikuo" I smiled to her also and wave goodbye to her as she walk towards the door.

~After School at the music room~

I was in the music room waiting for Miku I seated on a chair and quietly wait for her. After 10 minutes Miku arrived and she said.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"It's okay didn't wait long." I said to her. She smiled but I was getting curious.

"What's the problem Miku?" I asked suddenly she blushed.

"Mikuo remember what you said to me one month ago." I nodded and she continues.

"Mikuo during the past few weeks my feelings for have grown I love you more than ever Mikuo so please go out with me!" Miku said as she also bowed her head. I was completely shock by her confession but snapped back to reality and looked at her. Miku looked at me with hopeful eyes I smiled at her and approached her. I use my hands to lift her head and look at her in the eyes.

"I would be honor Miku I was nervous in confessing to you but I'm glad that you confess to me." I said then she started to have tears in her eyes I wipe the tears with my thumbs and I approach her face.

"I love you Miku." I said then I kiss her Miku eyes widen but slowly close and kissed back. It was a long and passionate kiss after a few minutes we broke the kiss for air Miku put her head down to my shoulder.

"I love you too Mikuo." Miku whisper to me then Miku lifted her head and she looked me with a smile. I smile back and I gave her a quick kiss she blushed madly. I chuckle a bit and asked

"Wanna go on a date this Saturday?" She smiled and said.

"I would love that" After that I walk home with her while holding her hand.

'I finally have Miku I will always make her happy and never hurt her.' I thought

~Next Day~ (Len POV)

I was walking to school with Luka and Mikuo. Suddenly we heard someone calling Mikuo's name.

"Mikuo!" We turn around and saw Miku running towards us.

"Morning Miku" Mikuo said then Miku cling to Mikuo arm. Luka and I was shock in what we saw.

"Mikuo are you and Miku dating?" I asked. They nodded

"Since When?" Luka asked

"Yesterday Miku confessed to me again and I accepted her feelings." Mikuo said. Miku nodded and she kissed his cheek that causes him to blush. I smile at them and said.

"I'm happy for you two your perfect for each other right Luka?" I look at Luka and she was nodding in agreement. After that we went to school together and departed to our classroom while walking towards the classroom Mikuo spoke.

"Len I think it's time for you to confess to Luka" I sigh and said.

"I know man I just don't know" Then patted my back and said.

"Don't worry your luck will change." I just smiled at him. Suddenly we heard an announcement and listen to it.

"Len Kagamine, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui please report to the principal's office." I was surprise when I heard the announcement. What did the principal want with us? I looked at Mikuo he just nodded and we went to the principal's office. When we arrived at the office and we saw Kaito and Gakupo.

"Mister Kagamine and Hatsune please take a seat." The principal said. We nodded and seat at couch of the office.

"Why did you call us today principal?" Gakupo asked. The principal sigh and he said.

"You four have join the festival contest I'm I correct?" We nodded then the principal smile and said

"You four gave a great performance and I want all of you to perform again at the auditorium for the school program next week." Our jaws dropped on what he requested.

"Why us sir?" Mikuo asked

"Because you boys have are idols of the entire school and I'm sure that the students will be entertained by your performance." The principal said. We all look at each other and nodded.

"We accept it but can we let another one join us?" I asked the principal had confuse expression

"Who is it?" The principal asked

"Piko the new transfer student his really good" I said

"No problem as long you give a fine performance." The principal said

"Thank you sir and what kind of song do we have to sing sir?" I asked

"A ballad one for the student to see your soft side" The principal said. We nodded and left the office as we walk back to the classroom.

"Len this is the perfect chance" Mikuo said. I looked at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"For you to tell Luka that like her after the performance you call Luka to the stage and tell her that you love her after she accept it we sing the song that you wrote for our girlfriends" Mikuo explain I was surprised in what he said.

"That's a great idea Mikuo!" Kaito said happily

"I agree don't worry Len we'll help you." Gakupo said I smiled and said.

"Thanks guys I'll do it!" They gave me a thumb up.

"When are we going to perform again?" I asked

"Next week Monday" Mikuo said I nodded and said.

"Well we better tell Piko about the program and that's he's a part of it." They nodded and we went back to our classroom

**(AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER. ONE CHAPTER TO GO AND WE'RE DONE. PLEASE REVIEW)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Len POV)

After a week of practice today was the day of our performance. I was at the backstage preparing myself then Luka approach me.

"Good luck Len." Luka said

"Thanks and don't worry." I said

"Len can we talk after your performance?" Luka said I just nodded and went to Piko and the others. We huddle up.

"Guys we are just doing this for the students just relax and have fun." Gakupo said. We nodded and we proceed to the stage. When I was at the stage I saw Luka and the others at the front row seat. The music started and we began to sing

* * *

See how the gently fallen snow melts in my hand

Disappearing until nothing is left.. like it was never there

Doesn't it seem like the most important things are the most fragile...

We can't hold onto them, they just drift quietly away

In a distant, faraway corner of the universe

The two of us met by chance

I want to call it a miracle, this feeling,

And I want you alone to know

But I'm no good at saying what I really want to say

Wandering, searching...that's how I've lived

Now, I think I've found my one and only light

But if I try to pursue it, it will only run away...the future is undecided

While stopping along the way over and over again,

We've shared smiles and tears alike

You and I have made this journey

And that's the only truth of which I am certain

* When rain falls, I'll be the umbrella that covers you

When the wind blows, I'll be the wall that shields you

And however deep the dark of night,

Tomorrow will surely come

The flowers that bloom in spring (Love, Love, Always)

And the sandy beaches of summer

An autumn evening (Love, Love, Forever)

And a sunny spot in winter...

However many seasons come and go,

Our prayer will transcend even time and space

Far away... (In a corner of the universe)

Far away... (I think about you)

I want to call it a miracle, this feeling,

And I want you alone to know

While stopping along the way over and over again,

We share smiles and tears alike (more and more)

Because this journey the two of us have made (this journey)

Won't just fade away

I want to tell only you

That tomorrow will surely come

* * *

After the song, the crowd stands up and they cheered. I was happy then I started to speak.

"Guys can you all keep down for a few minutes I need to say something." The crowd was silent and they listen.

"Luka can you come here a few minutes?" I asked She nodded and went up to the stage. I took a deep breath.

"Luka we have been friends for a while and I need to say something. During the past few months." I said then I took another deep breath

"Luka Megurine I love you!" I said The crowd gasp and so did Luka.

"It's true during the past few months I had a simple crush on you as time passed by I realize that I'm falling in love with you." I said then Luka started to cry and said to the microphone.

"Len that time when I said that I wanted to talk to you I was going to say that I love ever since that you help me become happy." I was shock what I heard Luka also had feelings for me. Suddenly the crowd cheered for us I smile at her and said.

"Luka can go back to your seat the guys and I wanted show you and the girls something." Luka nodded and went back to her seat. I looked at the guys and they nodded. I looked at the crowd and said.

"This song is for Luka, Miku, Meiko, Rin and Gumi!" The music started to play

* * *

On a dreary Rainy Day

A voice had awakened me

Suddenly, like a rainbow, you were smiling

What is this feeling? It came unannounced

Right from the moment that I first met you

Though it is a bit troubling, I wondered what I should do

I know I'll find a way somehow.

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, is this LOVE?

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, i-is this L-Love? Love?

You are such a Beauty

You are such a Cutie

You are such a Sweetie

You are so Lovely

If I don't see you it's a Rainy Day

Even if I could draw you I'd be so happy

I'll be humming a melody

If it reaches you, how nice it would be, yeah

This feeling is swelling up once more

And no one will be able to stop it this time

This is really troubling, what should I do?

I know I'll find a way somehow

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, is this LOVE?

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, i-is this L-Love? Love?

Those deceiving gazes are so Cool

I don't care about the random talks around Boom Boom Boom Pow!

Yes, gimme gimme gimme

You, You, You are so addictive

Ooh wee, I'm so into you like Crazy

Can't believe you got me baby!

Yes, I am all yours

Boom Boom Boom Pow!

Nobody would know how far it is

It is our own World

Let's go find it together

(Da Dazzling Dazzling…She's Dazzling Dazzling…Dazzling Dazzling…)

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, is this LOVE?

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, i-is this L-Love? Love?

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, is this LOVE?

Dazzling Girl, Dazzling Love

Love? Love? Love?

I-Is this, i-is this L-Love? Love?

You are such a Beauty

You are so Lovely

I am so Happy

The world now is so beautiful!

* * *

After our song, the crowd cheered louder than ever before. We said thank you to them and left the stage. After the program, the guys and I are waiting for the girls at the school gate. We saw the girls running toward us the girls hugged and kissed their boyfriend. I approach Luka.

"What do you think of the song?" I asked with a smile. Luka grabbed my face and kiss me I was surprised but I kissed her back. It was the best kiss that I receive in my entire life. After two minutes, we broke the kiss. We looked at each other then she said.

"It was the best song I ever heard." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." I said then she smiled at me. That smile is the most beautiful image I ever saw.

"I'm glad that you two are now together I hope that both of you will always be happy." Mikuo said. Everyone just nodded then we went home while holding hands with our lovers. I'm happy that Luka is my girlfriend I will cherish her and always make her happy. I won't let her go until the end of my life.

Epilogue

~8 years later~ (Len POV)

It's already been 8 years since me and Luka began dating. We all were able to graduate from Highschool. Miku, Mikuo, Luka and I became singers. Rin and Piko were now our managers. Kaito was now a president of a music company that we work in alongside with her wife Meiko. Gakupo became an actor while Gumi became a director. The first couple that got married was Kaito and Meiko followed by Gakupo and Gumi then Piko and Rin. Mikuo was engaged to Miku two months ago when Mikuo proposed to Miku that she happily accept it. Now I was at the beach wearing a black suit. I organize everything tonight with a help from my friends. Tonight is the night that I'm going to propose to Luka. I was looking at the ring that I bought until my phone rang. I looked I.D caller and it was Mikuo I answer the call immediately.

"Hello Mikuo" I said

"Hey Len I just called you to wish you good luck in proposing to Luka." Mikuo said

"Yeah thanks." I said

"Dude I know that you're getting nervous but I'm sure that Luka will accept your proposal." Mikuo said

"I know Mikuo but I'm having some doubt that she might reject me." I said in monotone voice.

"Len, you and Luka have been dating for 8 years even the fans agree that you both are the perfect couple just be yourself and don't be so nervous." Mikuo said. I took a deep breath and said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"You know that I'm right well goodbye and good luck." Mikuo said then he hangs up. I was waiting for Luka about 10 minutes then I saw walking towards me.

"Luka!" I said as I waved to her.

"Len!" Luka said as she waved back to me then she approached me.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Luka said in an apologetic manner.

"Its okay." I said smiling to her then she smiled back to me. We take our seat and we began to eat our food. After we ate I looked at Luka then she notice it.

"Len what's wrong?" She asked then I took a deep breath and said.

"Luka there's something I want to say to you."

"What is it?" Luka asked. I stood from my seat and approach to the side. I bend one knee to the ground and I reach to my pocket to get the velvet box. I open the box slowly and her eyes widen in shock as she saw the ring.

"Luka I've been in love with you since we were in high school. You given me a new hope in love when I thought that love would only bring me pain again but it given me joy when you became my girlfriend. When we sing together, I always feel that our hearts become one. So Luka Megurine will you marry me?"

I said then she started to cry and she suddenly hugged me.

"Yes Len I do." Luka said then I hugged her back and said.

"Luka music has given me second chance in love I'm very happy right now."

"So I'm I Len, music is the one that brought us together without music we would never be able to confess our love to one another." Luka said then we broke the hugged and we look at each other's eye. I kissed her and she kissed me back after we broke the kiss I putted the ring in her ring finger and she hugged me again. We look at the moon and we said to each other.

"I will always love you."

Music has given me a second chance in love and that love is given by Luka. I will always remember that every song that we sang together is our greatest expression in giving our love to one another.

(AN: I GOT THE ENDING FROM MY BESTFRIEND AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF MY SCHOOL WORK. MY NEXT STORY IS MIKUXMIKUO PAIR. HOPE YOU WILL ALL SUPPORT IT.) :)


End file.
